User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/DBX - UTF vs Brobuscus101 vs Ultimate Mega Gamer Part 3: The Finale
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX UTF layed proped up against a tree. He gets to his feet & looks around. UTF: Wh- What happened. Suddenly, UTF has a flashback. He sees himself charging at UMG & off to his side sees Brobuscus aiming Raider at them both. UTF snaps out of his trance & sees UMG & Brobuscus standing calmly in front of them. UMG: Oh good. You're finally up. Disembodied voice: HERCULES.* HERE WE GOOOOOOO! Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, UMG Reaches across himself & punches Brobuscus in the face. Sending him flying. UTF tackles UMG to the ground & begins punching him in the face, clearly not holding back at all. UMG catches one his punches & redirects it back into UTF face, forcing him off of UMG. UMG gets to his feet. Suddenly, UTF & UMG become seemingly frozen in time. They're left unable to move. Brobuscus was holding them in place with his psychic abilities. UMG: What is this? Brobuscus begins walking ominously towards the two frozen combatants. Brobuscus: This? This is TRUE POWER! Brobuscus then pulls out his Breaker sword & hearls it towards UMG & UTF. Disembodied voice: Blastoise. UMG's head & limbs appear to sink into his body. Brobuscus's Breaker sword lands directly on it's pommel** which contains a 10 megaton bomb. which explodes on impact sending them all flying. UTF imminently gets to his feet. UTF: Jesus. What is it with this guy & explosives. Disembodied voice: Kirby UMG gets to his feet. Inhales UTF & gains his Death Katana.*** UMG draws the sword & UTF does the same. Brobuscus rushes over to the two & draws his Lightsaber. UMG: Are you fucking serious? A Lightsaber? A motherfucking lightsaber? Brobuscus: Yeah... I know... Badass right? UMG slashes at Brobuscus who dodges backwards. UTF trys to swing at UMG but his sowrd is blocked by UMG's sword. Suddenly, the two swords fall apart in their respective opponants hands.**** Brobuscus takes this chance to swing at UMG who inhales him before the blow can land. UMG gains Brobuscus' Crusher shotgun. Brobuscus is shot out of UMG & lands directly on his feet. UTF rasies his arm which has his mini missle launcher on it & faces it towards UMG who in turn points the Crusher towards Brobuscus who in turn begins to swing his Lightsaber at UTF. Disembodied voice: Time's up.***** In one clean second of action, UTF fires his missle at UMG who fired the Crusher at Brobuscus Who sliced off UTF's head. The missle hit UMG who blew up immediately. UMG's Crusher shot hit Brobuscus' head. All three were killed on impact with their incoming attacks. The fight was over. One Star = This voice signifies that UMG has just recived the announced characters powers. Two Stars = The very bottom of a sword. Three Stars = A sword that instantly rots anything it hits. Four Stars = The two swords rotted each other out. Five Stars = This means that UMG his run out of time as his character. Hey there. Thanks for reading. Thanks to UTF & Brobuscus for letting me be a part of this & in turn being a part of it themselves. Also, sorry about the gap between parts 2 & 3. I got hit with ALOT of school shit & got absolutely swamped. But either way, I hope you enjoyed the series. Category:Blog posts